Understanding
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: Bonnie had gotten used to the strange dreams she had almost every night since she discovered she was a witch. Yet, this dream was weird even by her standards.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor do I make any profit from this whatsoever. This is purely for entertainment purposes. **

**A/N: This takes place after the season premiere, "The Return" and was a request from Terapsina! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Bonnie had gotten used to the strange dreams she had almost every night since she discovered she was a witch. She always expected, but today she hoped she would have one of those rare, dreamless nights. It had been a long day and she had the feeling that it would be the first of many long days thanks to Katherine.

Unfortunately, she didn't get her wish. Tonight she was dreaming about Damon. That alone was strange enough, considering she didn't like to think about him, look at him, say his name, etc., etc., but this dream...it was different from all her other dreams. Not because of the subject even. It was different because she could feel _everything_ Damon was feeling. That had never happened before, no matter who she dreamt about.

It appeared that she was going through Damon's life, well, unlife. Actually, it appeared to be both his life and unlife. Upon realizing this, her initial thought was _Oh, dear god, I'm going to be asleep for the next hundred and fifty years or so just to watch __**his**__ life._

Thankfully, that didn't appear to be the case. For whatever reason, she was only going through certain parts, most of which centered around Katherine or Elena.

She felt his immense love for Katherine. Bonnie didn't even realize that Damon **could** feel love. She had always assumed that he just felt love.

He felt his heartbreak when he lost Katherine. He had lost his will to live even. He didn't want to become a vampire at first, either.

The more Bonnie saw, the more she found it unbelievable. Damon felt emotions that she thought he had long forgotten or had never even cared about in the first place. She even found some of her judgments to be wrong. _It still doesn't excuse everything he's done,_ she told herself vehemently.

She felt his heart chip away after Emily had destroyed the crystal that would allow him into the tomb. She felt his small twinge of hope when he discovered that it was still possible to get inside the tomb, to get to Katherine. She felt his heart chip even more when he learned that Katherine had been free all along and never bothered to look for him.

She kept trying to force herself to wake up, but the visions wouldn't let her. For whatever reason, she was meant to see all this. Bonnie didn't want to see this, though. She didn't want to admit Damon was actually a person. Not after all he's done.

Then she had really, _really_ wanted to wake up when she saw Damon's heated make-out session with Katherine. This dream had already been voyeuristic enough without having to see…_that._

She could feel Damon's hope and trepidation as he was about to ask the one question he had been dying to know ever since he found out Katherine wasn't even in the tomb.

"I need the truth just once."

"Stop. I already know your question and it's answered. The truth is…I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."

His heart completely shattered. Then, he went to Elena to find solace.

"No, Damon. It's Stefan. It's always been Stefan."

That had been the final straw that swept away any small shred of humanity Damon had gained and he had snapped Jeremy's neck just to prove that.

Bonnie's green eyes suddenly snapped awake. Incoherent thoughts racing through her brain, she grabbed her car keys and left the house, not taking a moment to think of what her father would do if he discovered her leaving the house this late. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do, but when she ended up at the Salvatore boarding house, she knew that there was no turning back then.

She entered without knocking, figuring that only Damon would be there.

The place was a mess with books thrown all over and shattered glass scattering the floor, making it hazardous to walk across without a fairly strong pair of shoes.

Damon stood in the center of the room, glaring at the burning fireplace.

"You know, technically I should kill you for what you did to Jeremy."

He didn't even answer or acknowledge her presence. She found it a bit frightening.

**A/N: This is going to be a fairly short fic that I am splitting into small parts. They aren't really intended to be drabbles or one-shots, but they are kind of turning into ones that inter-connect. I am planning on having this fic done by the time the next episode comes out!  
**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor do I make any profit from this. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: This fic seems to be running away from me. It's turning out far different than I had imagined…**

**Thanks so much to Terapsina, M10110, justadreader13, zozo42, Quizas, mehr03, and Farie Insignias for the wonderful reviews! A big thanks to anyone else who's been reading, favoriting, etc., as well!**

**Enjoy!**

"I should kill you," she said to him again. "I said I would if you so much as put a pinkie toe out of line."

He finally turned to look at her. The anger in his icy blue eyes was downright unnerving.

"Did you even realize that Jeremy had been wearing one of those protection rings?" Bonnie asked. The slight flash in his eyes before his look of anger reappeared once again told her he didn't. "You really wanted him dead, then?"

He finally spoke, which Bonnie was almost grateful for because this uncharacteristic silence of his was just unnerving…that was until she heard the words he was saying.

"Do you really think I would have bothered to kill him if I knew he would come back? What a waste of effort."

"I should kill you," she repeated for the third time.

"You keep saying that, but you haven't made a move yet, Glinda," he sniped.

"You know, every time you take two steps forward, you drag yourself three more steps backwards. It's a little depressing." The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. And, before she could stop herself even more words came tumbling out of her mouth, "I dreamed about you earlier tonight."

"Oh? Was it a good dream?" he asked suggestively in a sarcastic manner.

"I saw your life…well, your unlife. Both actually. The parts the revolved around Katherine, anyway. I know you're hurting right now." The words came out very rushed and for a second she wondered if Damon could even understand what she was saying.

"But you see, I don't feel hurt. I'm not human. I get to switch my emotions off."

"You don't, though. You never really have. If you did wouldn't have spent so much time pining after Katherine."

He began stalking towards her, forcing her to back up until she was against a wall. She wasn't frightened of him quite yet, but she was fully prepared to either send him to a world of pain or set him on fire.

"Just what are you trying to do?" He asked, looking down at her. "Are you going to actually _attempt_ to kill me or are you just trying to have a heart to heart."

"I haven't decided if I'm going to kill you yet, but I can guarantee you that I _never_ plan on having a heart to heart with you. That's just too weird," Bonnie replied.

"Which just brings us back to that same question. _What are you trying to do?"_

"I'm trying to make sense of everything I saw!" She snapped. "I've felt everything you felt! Emotions I didn't even think you were capable of like love and loss and heartbreak!"

Damon stared at the small witch wondering what his next move should be. If he tried to kill her, she would probably try to set him on fir. He could probably kill her faster than she could manage to get a spell out…

"I think…I think I might even feel a bit bad for you…I don't know." She tore her earthy green eyes away from his icy blue, not wanting to look at him.

"I don't need your pity," he snarled.

"I know you don't. What you need is a reality check. At the rate you're going, Katherine is going to destroy you faster than you can even blink," she retorted.

"And what makes you think that that…_bitch_ could kill me?"

"Because you still care. You can claim that you switch you emotions off all you want and someone else may believe you, but after what I saw tonight, I know that's not true."

**A/N: Like I said, each part of this will be pretty short. I prefer breaking things into smaller bits instead of having one big one-shot. I'm not entirely sure how many more parts there will be. It's possible that I may wrap this up with the next part or it's possible that I may end up with two or three more parts after the next. It mostly depends where the fic decides to take itself!**

**I'm starting to have a bit of trouble keeping Bonnie and Damon in character at this point, but hopefully I'm not completely butchering them…if I am, I would greatly appreciate some advice on how to fix that!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and the next part should be out pretty soon!**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I make no profit from this whatsoever. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N: Sorry, I know I said this would be up last night, but my homework load was a total nightmare. On the upside, here's the final installment of this little story!**

**Thanks to zozo42, Quizas, Barbie97, SmilesX10, mehr03, justareader13, and KhatF for taking the time to review! Much thanks to those who read, favorite, etc., also!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"You still care. You can claim that you switch you emotions off all you want and someone else may believe you, but after what I saw tonight, I know that's not true." Bonnie took a deep breath before proceeding. "I've never had a vision for no reason before. I don't know why I saw everything I saw tonight, but I know there's a reason."

"You're sounding crazier and crazier with every word," Damon scoffed.

"Probably," she agreed. "But it's true. And I was serious about what I said before. Katherine will kill you if you can't keep it together. You're playing right into her hands like the idiot you usually act like."

"You are acting very Jekyll and Hyde. I'll ask one last time; what the hell are you trying to accomplish here?" he snapped.

"I'm trying to make sure we get rid of Katherine. You and Stefan know her best right now and we'll need your knowledge if we're going to get rid of her," she responded.

"What you don't understand is you don't get rid of Katherine; she gets rid of you."

"Then, despite what you said earlier, you're screwed," Bonnie shot back.

Damon glared at her.

"But, you know, if you ignored Katherine, it'd really get under her skin. We all know she hates to be ignored," she told.

"You're more devious and insane than I gave you credit for, witch. You actually want me to piss her off? That means someone, well more accurately, _someones_ will be dying. You don't ignore her."

"Either way, you want her dead now, don't you?" Bonnie asked. Damon's look let her know that it was stupid to even ask.

"Look, if you want her dead, you have to let go of her first. And that means letting go of Elena. If you continue going after her, we all know it's going to end up in another twisted love triangle like what happened with Katherine and that's not good for anyone, Damon. Just think about what I said tonight, okay?" Bonnie turned to leave.

"That's it? That's all you came for?" he asked her skeptically.

"Well, if you really want more." She turned around to face him. "You got lucky with Jeremy. Next time you pull something like that you'll be answering to me. And you won't like it. I promise."

He smirked at her. "You really are sadistic."

"You're the expert. Goodnight, Damon."

"Goodnight, Glinda."

"Oh, and by the way, Damon? You were actually a great guy as a human. I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. You know, if you acted like that more often, then you could find someone that would love you the way you loved Katherine." Bonnie left before Damon could reply. She figured there would either be a look of shock or scorn on his face.

Overall, the night had turned out quite different than Bonnie had expected. She was pretty sure that she had just talked Damon off of a metaphorical cliff. No wonder Elena would do that for him so often. It felt pretty damn good.

She would never admit that to _anyone _but herself, though.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is. The end. This entire thing took a completely different turn than I had expected…I had honestly expected it to be a part longer (like two or three more of these little parts longer), so now I feel a bit silly about splitting it all up instead of just writing it all at once. Oh, well.**

**There was no actual Bamon romance in here because I figured that an approach like this would be much more believable. Sorry if anyone is disappointed about the lack of actual Bamon romance.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to put many more Bamon fanfics out when I find some inspiration!**

**Thanks all! :)**


End file.
